1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device employed in the forming of decorative sunburst displays.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Sunburst items have heretofore been proposed as have the demountable hubs employed in other environments of use. Prior patents in these areas include the following:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ A. D. Converse 1,192,039 July 25, 1916 H. Greenberg et al 2,410,874 Nov. 12, 1946 W. B. Miles, Jr. 2,243,764 May 27, 1941 L. D. Moorhead 2,949,323 Aug. 16, 1960 Grumbeck 4,027,057 May 31, 1977 ______________________________________